Linkage assemblies are used to connect a lavatory pop-up drain assembly to a lift rod of a bathroom faucet. When a lift rod is pulled up, the linkage assembly mechanically interacts with a drain assembly to pull a drain stopper down to plug a sink bowl. For an installation, a particular linkage assembly must be carefully selected to accommodate the dimensions of the sink bowl and the faucet.